


Pack Meetings

by CarolineLahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Knotting, Multi, Pack Orgies, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, brief alpha pack appearance at the end, not involved in the pack orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineLahey/pseuds/CarolineLahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack meetings go so much smoother when everyone's happy. Sex makes the pack happy. Luckily Stiles loves to get fucked. </p>
<p>Or this fandom needs more pack orgy fics, so here have one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> All activities are consensual, even if the wording does not always imply this. Aftercare is referenced only in this particular fic, but is always done for Stiles. These “pack meetings” should be viewed more as a ‘scene’ for everyone than an ongoing pack!dominant/Stiles!submissive relationship, though there's not much D/s going on anyway. But for what elements do appear. If I missed a tag, please let me know in the comments.  
> For the purposes of this fic, Jackson, Erica, Cora, and Peter do not appear.  
> Assume everyone is really flexible. ;)

Derek fucks Stiles’ mouth slowly, easing in and out in steady movements, keeping Stiles’ attention on him while they wait for the pack to arrive for their weekly meeting. “Good?” he asks. Stiles usually is, he was the one who suggested this a few months ago, back when this version of pack meetings started, but no one, not even Derek gets any control over Stiles that isn’t freely given.

Stiles pulls off long enough to whisper a throaty “Yes”, before engulfing Derek’s dick again like it might as well be his last meal.

This started the day Stiles needed to be devirginized for his safety--it turned out so did Isaac. What began as Stiles and Derek added Isaac that same day and Lydia a few nights later when she was over to clarify research. The first pack meeting was a disaster. The second found Scott & Allison walking in to Stiles and Isaac kissing around Derek’s cock. It ended with Scott fucking Stiles while Stiles tongued Allison so deep she saw stars.

Now this works for them. Stiles loves being the center of everyone’s attention, soothed and comforted and taken out of his head for a couple hours a week. The others all have their reasons to be here, but the connections formed make the more important issues easier to agree on.

Stiles licks and sucks in alternation, his ministrations growing desperate to taste. Derek taps Stiles’ temple, signaling for Stiles to pull off just enough so that Derek can come both in Stiles’ mouth and just coating his lips. Stiles swallows with a contented sigh and licks his lips, leaving them red and debauched.

Derek kneels down to kiss him as the rest of the pack arrives.

The girls get Stiles first, while the boys watch and stroke their dicks, getting ready for the main event.

Allison slides two fingers into Lydia’s pussy first, making her nice and wet and relaxed, then she strokes her hand along Stiles’ dick, letting Lydia’s juices work as just enough lubricant for her to slide her cunt down onto Stiles’ cock.

“Mmm,” she moans, rocking her hips. “God, you feel good, Stiles.”

Stiles’ only response is to reach his hands up to cup her breasts, flicking at Allison’s nipples just enough to make them taut and overly sensitive.

“Hands on me,” admonishes Lydia, moving to straddle Stiles’ face and settle her dripping pussy over his face. He licks up into her, letting his hands steady on her thighs, and pushes his tongue deeper inside. This is nothing like how Stiles ever dreamed of sex with Lydia--there usually weren’t multiple people involved--but it’s somehow better. He has a best friend and he knows she won’t let anyone else go down on her that isn’t pack.

Stiles moves one hand over to play with Lydia’s clit, determinedly focusing on her even as Allison rides him harder and faster. He can feel his own need to come building, but he knows the rules.

Allison cries out almost at the same time Lydia does, her cunt clenching around him as she comes. Lydia leans back and kisses Allison through her own orgasm. Both girls slide off Stiles, letting him catch his breath. Allison strokes his hair and smiles, “You were perfect, sweetie. Want us to take care of you now?”

Stiles nods fiercely. He’s not allowed to come until they have and so Lydia and Allison go down on him together, kissing around his cock and taking turns licking at his leaking head.

Lydia takes him fully in her mouth while Allison sucks at his balls and Stiles begs for his release. He comes with a loud cry as soon as permission is given, subsiding to whimpers as Allison licks him clean. The girls move away to a chair to watch the next part, kissing each other as their legs tangle together in the seat.

Derek helps Stiles sit up for a minute, gives him Gatorade and makes soothing noises. Stiles won’t be allowed to come again until Derek fucks him and several more pack members get their turn first. Stiles nods when he has his fill and stretches needy hands out towards Boyd.

Boyd always fucks him first. Partly because Boyd never seems to need much from anyone, content to be a part of things than needing a particular pleasure satisfied.

But Isaac also likes to play hard with his toys and Stiles is no exception. Boyd’s dick is the biggest after Derek’s, so he slicks himself up and pushes into Stiles’ tight hold after opening him up with his fingers. Boyd fucks Stiles in slow, determined motions, petting him as he moves and letting Derek whisper words of encouragement in Stiles’ ear.

When Stiles is used to the stretch, he lifts his head up, signaling Boyd to move faster and Scott to join the fun. Scott teases the head of his dick at Stiles’ lips, coating them in precome and making sure Stiles is begging before slipping deep inside.

Stiles likes it best when Derek and he have a rhythm to blow jobs, but he prefers to have Scott hold him still and fuck his face hard while someone else fucks him, filling him up at both ends.

Boyd spills his load deep in Stiles’ ass and uses his fingers to paint the excess around the edges of Stiles’ hole, adding extra slickness for Isaac on top of the lube glistening on Isaac’s cock.

Stiles whines at the loss. Scott moves away for a second to kiss Boyd as Boyd moves to the side and Stiles whines louder. “Isaac.”

Isaac teases the head of his dick at the edge of Stiles’ hole, laughing when Stiles pushes back to try and catch him. “What do you want? Tell me.”

“Want you to fuck me, asshole,” snaps Stiles, sitting up on his knees and turning to glare at Isaac.

Isaac smirks at him. “I’m not fucking you like this. Get back on all fours like a good little bitch.”

Derek growls a warning--Isaac’s dirty talk always borders on humiliation--but Stiles obeys anyway. He doesn’t like the bitch comments from everyone, but something about the way Isaac says it always makes him harder.

Isaac doesn’t waste anymore time, fucking Stiles like a goddamn jackhammer, his balls slamming against Stiles’ ass with every thrust. “Greedy little whore. Jesus fuck you take my cock well. It’s like you were fucking made for this.”

Stiles bows his head and hisses. “Fucking harder, damnit. Make me feel it.”

Isaac always comes twice within a short time period, something no one’s been able to explain, so with a final thrust, he shoots his own load and holds his still hard dick inside Stiles’ ass for a long moment, keeping his and Boyd’s come locked inside.

As soon as Isaac pulls out, he flips to his back and Stiles crawls over to slide back down on Isaac’s cock with a sense of relief.

Scott fucks Stiles from behind as he rides Isaac, making Stiles moan in satisfaction.

Allison gets off her chair to come sit on Isaac’s face, letting him eat her out while Lydia is lowered and raised on Stiles’ dick by Derek and Boyd as the other two boys fuck him. She kisses him, swallowing his cries with her lips, and letting Stiles zone out in bliss as the pack uses him to satisfy their own needs.

Isaac comes first, then Lydia, and Allison and Scott come together. Each pack member kisses Stiles as they move away, making sure he knows how much they love him.

Derek slides a pillow under Stiles’ knees before he starts to fuck him. “Doing okay?” he asks, going slowly as Stiles adjusts to his size. It’s easy enough after the combined efforts of Scott & Isaac, but as alpha, Derek always knots, stretching Stiles just a bit more. “Need something to drink or anything?”

Stiles shakes his head. “I’m good. Derek, please.” His dick is a dark red, needing to come so badly, and Derek isn’t cruel enough to make Stiles wait any longer, picking up his motions until he has a steady rhythm going.

The rest of the pack recuperates in a tangled mess of bodies on the floor, stroking at each other as they watch their alpha fuck a loose and almost sated Stiles. A noise at the door causes only glances upward, as no one has the energy to do much more.

Kali leans against the door frame, her eyes raking over Stiles’ trembling form. “He’s fucking beautiful, Derek.” His only acknowledgment is a low grunt, but Derek slows his thrusts down, rhythmically fucking Stiles while Kali talks.

She strides quickly across the room to stand in front of the pair. Aiden & Ethan hover on the edges, eyes flickering with red but waiting for her instruction. Derek’s pack stays back in similar fashion, though that’s just as much because they’re still exhausted from their earlier activities than it is out of deference.

“Won’t you share?” she asks now, one finger tilting Stiles’ chin up so he’s watching her.

Derek slams his cock inside Stiles’ well-stretched hole, once, twice, three times, before stilling. “I’m sure we can come to an agreement,” he smirks as his knot expands, locking Stiles and himself together.

Stiles whimpers, his eyes brightening, and Aiden makes a choked off sound of desire from the corner.

“Be kind, Derek,” admonishes Lydia, her tone subservient even if her words aren’t. “He’s been such a good boy for us today.”

Derek shushes Stiles with gentle coos, runs a hand down his spine in comfort and leaching away just enough pain to make his knot pleasurable for Stiles again. “You can come now,” he whispers, reaching the other hand around to touch Stiles’ hard and desperately leaking cock.

Stiles comes the second Derek touches him, his whole body shuddering with release.

Kali grins, feral and delighted. “Oh he is a good boy. Good boys should always be rewarded.” Her fingers dip inside her waistband, stroking her clit just enough to get her fingers wet. She brings them out and to Stiles’ lips. He licks at them weakly, but his cock twitches, revealing his interest.

“Would you like us to be your reward?” she asks. “Want me to pin you down and ride you until you’re broken in like a perfect pet?”

Stiles nods furiously and Derek makes a noise somewhere between a growl and a purr.

“I’d put a cock ring on you,” Kali continues,” Keep you hard while the twins fuck you. Let Ethan knot your mouth while Aiden fills that loose and delectable ass. Would you beg for more, Stiles? I bet you beg so prettily.”

Kali pushes her fingers into Stiles’ mouth, letting him suck them clean and focuses back on Derek. “I think we can definitely find a way to coexist.”

“I have to be there,” insists Derek, his hands still petting Stiles, as his knot shows no signs of going down anytime soon. “Not to participate, just to watch. And for afterwards. Stiles needs to be taken care of when he’s done.”

“We can do that...”

Derek growls. “You’re an alpha. I’m his. Stiles belongs to us.”

Kali nods her acquiescence and pulls her fingers away from Stiles’ mouth. He tries for a split second to chase after the taste, before remembering the position he’s in. Derek pulls Stiles up flush against him as the alpha pack leaves, turning Stiles’ head so he can kiss him. “Ours,” he whispers, feeling the way Stiles’ whole body clings in agreement. “Our very good boy.”

 


End file.
